


Pickpocket Samuel

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Uncharted, Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: A Thief's End - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Drake - Freeform, Smut, Swearing, story line altering, uc4, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Instead of Nathan pick-pocketing the waiter, Samuel does it. And you're the waiter.





	Pickpocket Samuel

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my works on my Tumblr at galaxycat-1459 and my Wattpad at SassyDrac!
> 
> Excuse my Italian, all I know is from Assassin's Creed II.

You notice him eyeing you and acting strange, kind of fidgeting. He doesn't notice your short glances at him that pick up his body language. You slowly walk around, offering wine to the auction goers. Before you know it, all of the wine glasses on your tray are gone, so you set down your fancy silver platter on a nearby table. Deciding to relax a bit and listen to the douchey European techno music, you lean your hand against the table. You look around trying to find the man that’s been acting suspicious. You notice two other men near the door you came from not long ago, and they seem to be losing their patience, crossed arms and tapping feet.

Another minute passes of listening to soft conversations that fill the room when suddenly that’s a gentle swipe across your ass. Knowing who it is and what he did, you smirk and turn around. You catch him looking at you in shock. “Signore, what do you think you’re doing?” 

The man blushes and looks around quickly. “I- can you excuse me for one second? Uno momento?” You nod your head, impressed he knows even a bit of Italian.

He walks over to the two fidgeting men and says something to them, handing over your key card. At one point he motions back to you, not subtly at all. The younger one laughs and pats the tall ones shoulder and mouths something. He makes his way back to you, shaking his head in embarrassment. 

“Mi dispiace, my brother and his uh, friend-” you cut him off. “Let me show you something,” you say abruptly. He seems shocked, “Well, alright.”

You take him to a balcony away from the noise and people. Leaning on the railing you take in the view. A beautiful view of the Italian coast at night, lit up with street lights and house lights. The faint noise of the crashing waves on the rocks below, the warm summer night breeze sending tingles through your body.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” you ask the man. 

“It is. I could definitely get used to a view like this.” 

You turn to him, smiling almost mischievously. He quirks an eyebrow at you, smiling back and letting out a sigh. 

“I saw you eyeing me the whole time.” Your remark makes him hide his face for a brief second before he laughs lightly. “I was nervous to uh, ya know. But especially more so since you’re breath taking.” 

You lean in and share a gentle kiss with him. He turns you around, back facing the wall, and pushes you against it. His actions are nearing rough. He’s needy for you. His hand travels up your skirt slowly, making his way up your thigh, finally reaching your panties. He massages you through your panties, making you let out small moans. When he makes you wet enough, he slides your panties to the side, fitting two fingers inside of you. You gasp at the pleasure you’re experiencing already.

Many, many minutes pass. You’re pretty sure whatever important task he and his buddies had to do is either over with, or just not successful at all. It might have been an hour, maybe longer, since the two of you have been making out and having intense sex on the balcony.

He pulls his dress pants up, making himself look somewhat presentable for the public. His hair is a mess, his clothing wrinkled. You’re looking about the same.

“I never did get your name,” you say. “Samuel.” he says as he kisses your lips. “Will I ever see you again…?” He asks, also wondering your name. “(Y\N).” “(Y/N), will I ever see you again?” You reply, “If you come back to Italy, absolutely.” You smile and give him another kiss before he leaves, having to tend to his escape from the Estate.


End file.
